


Awakening (FE:A x Undertale PART 1)

by prettypinklass



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem Awakening
Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720222
Kudos: 2





	Awakening (FE:A x Undertale PART 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem Awakening

_Once upon a time, two kingdoms lived in peace. Plegia, and Ylisse._

_But one day, without warning, the Plegians attacked, supposedly unprovoked. The peaceful Ylissean's were unprepared for the sudden attack._

_Unable to fight back, the kingdom of Ylisse was forced underground, and sealed there with a barrier created by Plegia's best dark mages._

_Until one day, a Plegian traveled up the mountain, and fell down…_

**♡**

**Robin**

**Is this name correct?**

**No ♡Yes**

**♡**

"Ugh…" 

They sat up, looking around and frowning.

"Is this hell? There's no way I survived that fall…" they stood up, looking around. The cavern was dark. They had fallen and landed on a bed of golden flowers. 

The child began walking down the cavern, which was almost shaped like a hallway. He came into a circular room, with a hooded figure in the center. 

"Hm?" They turned to see the child, "...A Plegian?" 

The child frowned. 

"...You just fell down here, didn't you?" 

They nodded. 

"Want me to teach you a few things about what it's like down here?" 

"Would you really?" The child smiled. The hooded figure nodded. 

"Everything down here is about love and peace," they pulled out a book, "Come here, I'll show you." 

They stepped closer. The hooded figure laughed. 

Before they could react, the child was surrounded by fire. 

"Idiot." 

It moved closer. They squeaked, staring at the flames as they moved closer. 

There was a sudden shout, "Hey!" 

The fire disappeared, and the figure scowled, "Not her again…" 

A blonde woman rushed onto the scene, shooing the figure. they disappeared with a growl, and she sighed. 

"Honestly… I can't believe anyone would do that…" she sighed, "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" 

Her blonde hair was brushed and twirled neatly over her shoulders. A marking was visible on her forehead, a half circled teardrop.

The child managed to nod, frowning. She smiled in relief. 

"I'm glad," she knelt down, "My name is Emmeryn. I live here in the Ruins of Ylisstol. Come with me, I'll take you to safety." She held out her hand. The child hesitantly took it, and she guided him away. 

The place she lived really was in ruins. Houses had collapsed everywhere. One wrong step, and the ground could give away underneath you. 

Emmeryn guided the child through the ruins, helping him where they made a mistake. When they stepped in the wrong place, she caught him before they could fall below. If they accidentally angered another of the few Ylisseans, she instantly came and calmed them down. 

As they walked they encountered a young girl asleep, in the way. 

"Oh, Olivia!" Emmeryn smiled at the pink haired woman, "Good morning!" 

The woman sat up drowsily, "Lady Emmeryn?... Oh, oh my goodness!" She stood up, "I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I was just so tired…" 

"Oh, don't worry about it," the blonde smiled at her, "I'm glad to see you're resting well. How's Inigo?" 

"Oh, Inigo has been amazing!" Olivia smiled happily, "I've seen him on TV, and I'm so proud!" 

"That's wonderful!" Emmeryn responded, clapping her hands together with a smile, "I apologize, although I'd love to stay and chat, I must be going. It was lovely speaking with you again." 

"And you Lady Emmeryn," she curtsied, "I must be going as well. Goodbye!" 

"Farewell," the blonde took the child's hand once again, continuing to guide him along. They passed many people, who were all friendly and said hello, referring to Emmeryn as, "Lady Emmeryn," or "Lady Em." 

It confused him, the formalities, but they didn't ask. 

Finally, they arrived at a ruined castle. Moss hung down on the crumbling walls, though the main interior seemed mostly intact. 

"Welcome," Emmeryn smiled at him, "Make yourself at home my friend. Oh!"

The blonde reached into her bag, and pulled out a book, giving it to him, "Here. This is a special tome designed for communication. Just say my name is it's written here, and we'll be able to talk."

He took the time, and nodded with a smile.

The child let go of her hand and wandered around the area, examining everything. they came across a bookshelf, and smiled happily, going through the books. Pulling one down, they sat on the ground next to it and began to read. 

Emmeryn had gone into the kitchen, but she laughed when she saw him reading. 

"I made some pie if you would like some," she offered. they looked up and nodded with a smile, putting the book away neatly and rushing over to sit down. 

"Thank you Miss Emmeryn!" they exclaimed happily.

"Of course!" Emmeryn laughed as they gulped down the pie, "It's been so long since I've had a visitor other than Olivia, so feel free to stay as long as you need. I'm sure we can set you up with a home in town." 

The child frowned, "You mean… I can't go home?" 

Her smile disappeared quickly, "...This is your home now, my friend. It's too dangerous anywhere else…" 

"But… I want to go to my home in Plegia," they frowned, "...Can I?" 

She looked down, her face darkening as she stood up, "I'll be right back." 

Then she left the room.

The child frowned, standing up and following her. She had gone into the basement, so they went down there too.

Emmeryn stood in front of a door, frowning. She looked on the verge of tears. 

"Miss Emmeryn?..." the child frowned. The woman jumped, startled as she whirled around. 

"Oh, my friend… please go back upstairs. It's too dangerous down here…" 

"What's wrong?" they asked, as tears began to fall down her face. 

"Please… I can't let you leave, if I… if I do then…" she sniffled. 

"Then…?" 

"Then the exalt… my brother…" Emmeryn looked down sadly, "He will kill you… and I will lose another friend, just like before… so please…" 

"But… I want to go home," they said walking up to her, "I'll be okay, I promise!" 

"But…" 

He hugged her, "You've been so nice to me Miss Emmeryn… I don't want to see you cry… so please don't… I'll be alright. Promise!" 

She knelt down, returning the hug. Emmeryn trembled as she let go, "I know… I know I cannot stop you, no matter how much I plead… so please. If you ever find yourself in an unwelcome encounter… run away. Don't hurt anyone, and don't let anyone hurt you. Promise me that?" 

"I promise." 

Emmeryn stood up, smiling weakly, "Then go. Go home my friend, and… when you meet my brother… tell him I'm sorry." 

Then before she could burst into tears again, Emmeryn left the room. 

The child pushed open the door, and became face to face with the hooded figure from before. 

"What a surprise. I thought you were going to stay," he said. 

The child backed up fearfully. Would he attack again? 

"I won't attack you," he said, "Hmm… I never introduced myself, did I?" 

The child shook his head. 

"Oh well," he shrugged, "Y'know… we're alike, you and I." 

"No we're not…" the child mumbled. The figure laughed. 

"You'd be surprised." 

He disappeared again. 

The child was left shaking as they came out of the shadowed area, scared and trembling. The sudden chill didn't help, as they began walking. 

A twig snapped behind him. they whirled around to see. 

Nobody. 

Shaking, the child hesitantly continued forward. 

He stopped before a bridge, frowning at the presence behind him. 

"Hey-" 

The child screamed, whirling around and frantically swiping his hand in the direction of the voice behind him. 

"Whoa!" A girl exclaimed, backing up, "Calm down stranger!" She held both hands in the air like she was surrendering. The stranger had cobalt blue hair and eyes, and wore a gold bird-like headband in her hair. In her left eye was the same marking they had seen on Emmeryn's forehead. She was much better dressed for the weather than the child was.

He frowned, "Who… who are you?" they shuddered from the cold.

She gave him a small smile, "My name is Lucina. You're a Plegian, right?" 

He nodded worriedly. 

She nodded, "Ah…" 

His eyes landed on the sword at her side, and she frowned, following his gaze. 

"Oh, don't worry," Lucina smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you. Even if I'm supposed to be looking for Plegians… well, you haven't done anything wrong, so I'm willing to pretend you aren't here for now." 

The child nodded nervously, and she patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, don't worry about this gate thing. My cousin made it… but the bars are too wide to stop anyone." 

"Why haven't you told him?" they asked. 

"Nobody has the heart to," she replied, "You'll understand when you meet him." 

He nodded, following her across the bridge. 

"Speak of the dragon, here comes Owain," Lucina sighed, "You should go hide." 

The child looked around, "Uh, okay…" they ran into the trees nearby, and peeked out from behind one. 

A blond child ran over, "Behold! For I have found my fair cousin!!"

"Hello Owain," Lucina smiled at him, "What do you need?" 

"Ah," he winced at her casual response, "Hey Lucina… Frederick is looking for you. He's panicking again…" 

"I told him I was going out for a walk," she frowned. 

"And it's been over an hour since you left…" 

"Oh," she blinked, "I must have lost track of time. Will you let him know I'm alright?" 

"Of course!" He grinned, "But only, if thy fair cousin can beat I, the dark swordsman, in a duel to the death!" 

The child gasped. 

"Did you hear that?" Lucina asked. 

"Hear what?" Owain frowned. 

"Nevermind… you go on ahead. I'll catch up." 

"Ah… alright, but be quick! I hate having to deal with a panicked Frederick…" Owain sighed, "We can duel to the death later!" 

She nodded as he ran off. The child came out from the trees. 

"He's…" 

"Eccentric?" Lucina laughed, "Yes, but that's why everyone loves him… I should go catch up with him. I'll see you later Stranger." 

She began walking away, but paused.

"Oh, uh… this is embarrassing, but…" the bluenette sighed, "Could you do me a favor? If you ever encounter Owain… humor him, will you? He's never seen a real Plegian before, so… well, he might be a bit more eccentric than usual." 

The child nodded, smiling. Lucina smiled as well. 

"Thank you. Goodbye Stranger." 

She walked away, leaving the young child to walk on his own. 

It was still cold, and unfortunately, the poor child was underdressed for the weather. they came across a cloak on the ground, and frowned slightly, picking it up. It was a little big, but it was much warmer. 

Satisfied with the new accessory, they continued walking. they came across Lucina and Owain again, talking. 

"I told Frederick you were safe, but he's still worrying. You might want to go visit him soon." 

"Alright, thank you Owain."

"Of course! Anyway, did you-" 

They stopped, turning. The child blinked in confusion.

They looked at each other, then back. 

Owain posed dramatically all of a sudden, "Aha! A Plegian who dares-" 

"Um…" Lucina tapped him on the shoulder, "Owain?"

"Huh? What is it, fair cousin Lucina?"!

"I think that's a rock." She pointed at what he had been talking two. The child glanced back to see a rock on the ground. 

"Oh… I knew that," Owain replied. 

"Mhm, and in front of the rock?" 

He gasped, whispering loudly to her, "Is… is that a Plegian?" 

Lucina nodded.

Owain once again posed dramatically, clearing his throat, "Aha! A Plegian who dares walk the sacred grounds of Regna Ferox! Fear not, my fair cousin, for I, Owain the dark swordsman! Will protect you." 

"Oh no," Lucina cried, with an almost sarcastic tone of voice, "I'm so scared." 

"Do not fear!" Owain exclaimed, "Plegian!" 

He stepped forward. The child blinked. 

"Your trespassing stops here!" The blond shouted, "Surrender, or I will be forced to use my secret technique!"

The child blinked. Owain flinched. 

"Hmph, so my powers of intimidation have no effect on you! Then I will show up my strength here and now! Plegian, raise your weapon!" 

The child blinked. Owain reached for something. 

"My… my sword, where?..." 

"You forgot it at home, didn't you?" Lucina asked. 

"Rats! Foiled again, but Plegian, hear this," he stomped his foot, "We will meet again, and when we do… you will meet a grave fate!" 

And then he ran off. Lucina watched him with a small smile.

"Good job," she turned to the child, "He's having fun. Thank you Stranger. I'll be up ahead if you need me." 

She started walking ahead. After a moment's pause, they followed, shuffling through the snow across the forested path. 

As they walked, they encountered people. A woman named Flavia and her rival, a man called Basilio. they met a swordsman who introduced himself as Lon'qu, and they walked together, though the swordsman left as soon as they encountered a woman by the name of Sully.

After a while, they ran into the cousin's again, this time as they were chatting. 

"No, that doesn't sound right, uh… what if I… no…" Owain paced back and forth muttering.

"Still thinking up a greeting for when the Plegian arrives?" Lucina asked. She sat in the snow next to him, drawing absently in it. 

"How does, 'Behold! Tremble before my might Plegian, for thou is about to meet his maker!' sound?" He posed dramatically.

"Ask him," Lucina nodddd across the field, where the child stood. 

"Aha!" Owain jumped up, then blinked, "Wait, were you listening?" 

The child shook his head quickly. 

"Good, ahem," he cleared his throat, "Aha! So he arrives… Behold! Tremble before my might Plegian, for… Uh…" he glanced at Lucina. 

"Thou is about to meet his end," she said. 

"For thou is about to meet his… no that wasn't right… uh.. maker! For thou is about to make his maker!" Owain shouted. The child trembled. 

"Aha! My powers of intimidation are working! they trembles in fear!" He cheered. 

"Are you sure they isn't just cold?" Lucina asked. 

"Why would they be cold?" Owain frowned. 

"Because it's cold and snowy out," she replied, "This is Regna Ferox, why wouldn't they be cold?" 

"Well, if he's cold, then we should do something!" Owain exclaimed, "He might get sick! I can't battle him if he's sick, that wouldn't be fair!" 

"We have an extra coat at home, why don't you run back and get it?" The bluenette suggested. 

"Of course! Stay here Plegian! I'll be right back!" The blond pointed at the child, before running off. 

Lucina stood up, "Hey again Stranger." 

The child walked over to meet her, and smiled with a wave. 

"You seem better dressed than before," she said, "Where'd you find that cape?" 

"In a box near where we first met," they replied, "It's much warmer." 

"I'm sure," the bluenette laughed, "Good job at playing along. Owain is certainly enjoying himself." 

"He… he won't actually hurt me, will he?" The child frowned. 

Lucina hummed, "I guess that depends. You're pretty young, so I think he's just pretending right now. I guess it'll depend on what happens next time he speaks with Vaike… I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure you'll be fine." 

He nodded. 

"You go on ahead. I have to wait for Owain to come back. Good luck." 

The child nodded again, waving as they continued to walk. they continued ahead, sliding across some ice, and encountering more people. 

Ylisse didn't seem so scary anymore to the child, who had grown up believing in the stories they told. 

He passed an outpost, and then someone jumped out, "Who's there?!" 

He froze. The child looked around with narrow eyes, "I smell something… it smells weird… is it Plegian?... Yeah, definitely Plegian. I better find it…" 

A child with long hair, and… hairy arms jumped out, sniffing. The taguel frowned, sniffing him. 

"Hey… you're a kid. Dammit, I can't fight a kid… I'll just pretend I never saw you…" 

He jumped back into the outpost. The child read the sign. 

Yarne's Outpost: Report Weird Smells Here.

The child shook his head and continued walking. 

Before long, there was another encounter. A blonde woman appeared, and then scowled. 

"A child? Out here? Honestly… parents are so careless these days…" she walked up to him, crossing her arms and leaning over, "Go on! Go home child, I don't have time to take you myself! Scat! Shoo! Whatever, get out of the cold!" 

The child frowned, quickly nodding and running past her. All they heard was her sigh behind him, as she mumbled, "I'll have to tell Vaike about that one…" 

He continued walking. 

As they past a strangely large pile of snow, a small girl with green hair jumped out at him. 

"Hey! Hey! Come on, let's play!" She exclaimed, "I'm Nah! I'm supposed to search this area, but I'd rather play with you! Here, I'll turn into a dragon and you can ride me! That'll be fun!" 

He looked away as she glowed, and when they looked back, there was a mint green dragon in her place. She bent down, as if encouraging him to climb on. they did so. 

The child and Nah played for a while, before she had to go home. 

So they continued to walk along the path.

Eventually, they came across two girls, each with a pegasus next to them. They looked over. The pegasi became skittish, snorting and backing up.

"Calm down girl," the dirty blonde girl said, "Who is that?" 

"A Plegian by his outfit," the redhead replied, calming her pegasus. 

"Oh! We should capture him then!" The dirty blonde exclaimed. 

"Well duh," the redhead sighed. They both mounted their pegasi, brandishing weapons. The child squeaked. 

"I am Cynthia!" The dirty blonde exclaimed, "Fear me stranger, for you are about to meet your end!" 

The redhead said nothing. 

"Severa! You promised to do that with me!" Cynthia frowned.

"I did not!" The redhead retorted, scowling. Cynthia sighed. 

"And this is Severa! Fear her as well!" 

"Ugh," Severa scowled. They swooped down together, aiming their weapons. 

The child squeaked, ducking underneath their attack, and running off. 

"Aww! He's running away! Let's go after him!" Cynthia exclaimed. 

"No! Ugh, we have to stay here, remember?! We can tell Vaike later." 

The child paused, panting as they stopped almost across a bridge. As it happened, they once again found Lucina and Owain. 

"And so arrives the Plegian, once again bravely facing the dark swordsman, Owain!" Owain exclaimed, "But this time, they will not make it! For I, have a secret weapon!" 

"Which is?" Lucina raised an eyebrow. 

"This!" Owain produced a book. 

"Is… is that one of Laurent's tomes?" The bluenette asked. 

"Maybe," he replied, "Anyway, I shall use this tome to cast a spell that will instantly trap the Plegian! Then I shall take him to Uncle!" 

"Uh huh…" she nodded, "Okay." 

"Prepare yourself Plegian! For I am about to do it!" He opened the tome. The child clutched his own close to him, frowning worriedly. 

Nothing happened. 

"...Any minute now Owain," Lucina muttered. 

"I uh… I'm doing it now!" Owain replied, "Ahh…" 

Some snow blue across the way. Nothing else happened. 

"That… doesn't look very magical," Lucina commented. 

"Uh, I didn't want to do that anyway," Owain tossed the book behind him, "That method is too direct! No style at all. It's unfitting for a hero such as myself!" 

"Mhm," his cousin nodded, "I think the nice cream guy is having a sale. Want to go get some?" 

"But, the Plegian-" 

"And your sword?" 

"Rats!" Owain groaned, "Foiled again by the foe!... I could use some nice cream…" 

Lucina winked at the child as she led her cousin away. they smiled, sighing in relief, before continuing on. 

The child entered a town. It was small, but everyone seemed nice. They were all getting along. they went inside what seemed to be a shop. 

"Welcome!" The shopkeeper waved with a smile, "You're in luck! I just restocked everything!" 

The child frowned, looking at it all, "Who are you?..." 

"I'm Anna! The shopkeeper!" She replied happily, "What's wrong? You don't have any money?" 

The child shook his head. She frowned. 

"Well then get out of here! Sorry, but I can't sell you something you can't pay for." 

The child nodded, leaving the shop. they went into what seemed to be a restaurant next, peering over the counter. 

"Hey Kid," the bartender said, "Sorry, can't sell you anything. Not allowed to serve anyone under 13 without an adult." 

The child nodded with a frown, exiting the restaurant. they wandered around town, humming thoughtfully. 

"Hi there!" A small kid waved happily as they walked by. they waved back, continuing forward. 

Finally, they came to an open field. Owain stood across from him, and he smirked. 

"So, you've finally arrived Plegian…" he stated, posing dramatically, "You have done well to make it thus far… but you shall make it no further!" 

Owain drew his sword, "For I, Owain, the dark swordsman! Will defeat you!" 

The child squealed, stumbling back from Owain's first strike. they began running, dodging the blonde's attacks with his sword. 

"Hyah! Take this, and this!" Owain grunted, before he tripped. With a yelp, he fell face first into the snow. 

The child frowned, walking towards him, "Are… are you okay?" 

"I'm fine… ah, curses! I can't fight you, you're just a kid…" the blond sat up, sighing, "Sorry…" 

"Don't apologize," the child smiled, "It's okay if you don't want to fight me!" 

"Really?" 

"Yeah! Maybe we can be friends, instead?" 

Owain jumped up, "Of course, young Plegian! The dark swordsman will be your friend!" 

The child laughed, smiling. 

"We can hang out anytime you like! Just meet me at my house!" He said, patting the child's shoulder. The smaller child nodded. 

"You're heading for the capital, right?" Owain asked, "I can tell you how to get there! Just continue on ahead through Farfort and Southtown until you reach New Ylisstol. Once you're there, you'll meet the Exalt! He's… well…" 

He went quiet, and the child frowned. 

The blond broke into a huge grin, "Oh, Uncle Chrom is a pushover! I'm sure if you just ask nicely, he'll let you through the barrier!" 

The child nodded.

"Well, I'm heading for the day! Come by if you want to hang out! The dark swordsman will be waiting!" 

Owain ran off into town. The child continued walking, entering another village area. It was much damper. Here. 

He entered a room, and found Lucina at a sentry post. The child waved at her. 

"Greetings Stranger," she waved back, "Welcome to Farfort. You made it past Owain." 

He nodded, and she smiled a little, "I'm going on break. You want to have lunch? My treat." 

The child quickly nodded, being hungry, "Yes please!" 

She nodded, leaving the outpost and backing for him to follow her. It didn't take long for the two of them long to reach the restaurant in town, and go inside. 

"Yo, Lucina!" Some called. The bluenette smiled and waved. 

The group of guards sat at a table, playing cards. 

"Hey Luci," Yarne stated, "I smell the Plegian. You friends or something?" 

"Yeah, you could say that," Lucina replied with a small laugh. 

"I'm surprised Owain didn't get him," Severa snorted. 

"He tripped," the child said. Cynthia began laughing. 

"Of course he did!" She laughed. 

"Well, now all they has to do is make it past that brute I suppose," the blonde woman scowled, "Ugh…" 

"Oh relax Maribelle," Nah giggled. 

Maribelle sighed, placing her cards down, "I win."

"Oh come on!" Yarne groaned. 

"Damn!" Cynthia placed her cards down. 

"Seriously?! Again?!" Severa through her cards in the air angrily. Lucina laughed, leading him past them. They sat down at the counter. 

"I haven't seen you since breakfast earlier this morning," a child with cherry pink hair said, "Where have you been?" 

"At my outpost in Waterfall," she replied. 

"Geez, learn to take a break, will ya?" 

"I'm on break right now Gerome," she replied. A couple people laughed. 

Gerome snorted, "Right. You in Southtown after this?" 

"Patrolling Farfort actually. Then I'll be in Southtown," she replied. 

"Yo Luci," the bartender came over, "What'll it be this time?" 

"Brady, just a salad for me please," the bluenette said. 

"Can I have a sandwich please?" The child asked, peering over the countertop. 

"Are you paying for the kid?" Brady asked. 

"Mhm." 

"Alright. Salad and a sandwich, coming up." 

He went into the backroom. Lucina hummed. 

"So, I take it you had fun with Owain?" 

The child nodded. 

"That's good. He wants to be a hero, and he tries. Most people find it annoying, but… well, it grows on you. He's always excited and up for a challenge." 

The child nodded once again, wondering where this was going. 

"Hey…" she frowned, "Have you seen a hooded figure around here recently?" 

He froze, his eyes widening as they inhaled sharply. The child quickly shook his head, not wanting to tell her about the stranger they had first met.

"I see… so you've never heard of them. The Echo Flowers." 

"Echo Flowers?" The child frowned. 

Brady appeared from the back room, placing a salad and sandwich in front of the two. "I hate those things. They're just creepy…"

"What are they?" they asked, frowning. 

"Blue flowers, all over Farfort," Lucina explained, "They'll repeat anything they hear."

"So I should avoid them?" The child asked. 

"Yes, but… Owain told me recently that sometimes when he's alone, he hears things. Flattery, encouragement… predictions…" 

"You think someone's using a flower to mess with him?" Brady frowned. She nodded. 

"I guess I'm just saying that you should watch out," Lucina said, "They can be dangerous…"

The child nodded. Lucina stood up and stretched, putting some cash on the counter, "Here. I have to get back to work. See you later!" 

"Hey Ma!" Brady shouted at Maribelle. 

"What is it Brady?!" She responded with a sigh. 

"Are you going to order something? You haven't eaten since you got here!" 

The blonde sighed, putting her cards down as she walked up to the counter. The child slid off, exiting the place. they walked by a house, and saw Owain, walking up to him. 

"Ah! Hello there Plegian!" Owain smiled, "Have you come to hang out?" 

The child nodded. 

"Awesome! Let's go! Oh, I should take you somewhere special," the blond hummed thoughtfully, "I know!" 

He grabbed the child's hand, running off. They ran a full circle around town, before stopping once again in front of the house. 

"My house! Come on in!"

The child smiled, following Owain inside. The house was quaint, though admittedly a bit messy. 

"Feel free to look around Plegian! Lucina just left for her patrol." 

The child nodded, wandering around the house. The kitchen was a mess, and a rock was on the table. they found some cash on the couch, and upstairs were two rooms, the second of which was locked. 

"That's my cousin's room. She'd kill me if I let you inside, so… sorry," Owain pulled him away, "This is my room! We can go in here."

He nodded, following Owain inside.

"We can start hanging out whenever you're ready, Plegian! The dark swordsman is ready!" 

The child nodded, and they smiled. 

"Alright! I've uh… never really done this without Lucina, but fear not! For I came prepared!" 

He whipped out a book, "Laurent lent me the official hangout guidebook!" Owain opened the book. 

"Let's see… step one… put on nice clothes to show you care…" 

He looked at the child, examining the cape around his shoulders.

"Plegian… that cape… could it be you were planning on hanging out the whole time!?" 

The child blinked in confusion. 

"Curses! I've been bested again… but no more! For I too can wear clothes!" 

He ripped off his shirt, revealing another beneath it.

COOL MYRMIDON

That's what was written on the shirt. 

"You like it?" Owain asked. 

The child nodded enthusiastically. 

Owain flinched, "A… a-a genuine compliment! Counter attack! You look amazing!" 

The smaller of the two chuckled, smiling, "Thank you!" 

"A casual response?!" The fighter gasped, "How did you brush it off like that?! No! I… I cannot lose to you in hanging out! Plegian! Do you happen to have a contact tome with you?" 

The child nodded, pulling out the one they had been given by Emmeryn. 

"Then allow me to give you my number!" Owain took the tome, grabbing a quill and scribbling in it. He gave it back. His name was written in slightly messy writing, just below Emmeryn's, "Now we may talk whenever you wish! Haha!" 

The child smiled, taking the tome back and hugging him.

"Gah! A surprise attack!" He gasped, "Noo! I've been beaten!" 

He hugged back, before pulling away and sighing, "Aww man, I was so close to winning… that was fun. We should do it again sometime." 

His small friend nodded excitedly. 

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat," he stood up, "I put myself in the contact tome, so you can call me whenever you need to!" 

He left the room as the child nodded, following. 

♡


End file.
